Sylvia Webb
Sylvia Webb was a girl who was raped and died as a result of an accident. Biography At age 15, Sylvia had physically matured faster than most of her female classmates, and, in result, attracted attention from several teenage boys in her classroom. When Albert Ingalls, Willie Oleson, and his friends are caught peering through her bedroom window, Mrs. Olsen calls a board meeting and accuses Sylvia of teasing and luring boys over to her house, however, she is quickly overruled by the rest of the board when Charles Ingles brings up how a lot of boys try to sneak a peek at a girl they found pretty outside of school and they cannot blame Sylvia for it. Despite this, her father accuses her of being a slut and demands she cover herself underneath her clothes by wrapping and more or less taping down her breasts. Meanwhile, Albert admits that he participated in peeping through the windows, and was able to smooth things over with Sylvia when he defends her against several classroom boys who continue to tease her. However, unknown to Sylvia, someone else—a man dressed in a black outfit and wearing a mime's mask—had also become fascinated with her and had started to stalk her. During her afternoon, while walking home from school, she picks some flowers in a nearby meadow and woods, all the while being secretly watched by her stalker. While she relaxes, Sylvia is tackled to the ground and is raped (the sexual assault taking place off camera). She rushes home to her father and tells him of her attack, however, he tells her not to tell anyone since no could know "of this disgrace" and leaves her to cry in her room. Not long after, Sylvia collapses at school after being severly overworked by her father (much to the concern of fellow town citizens) who blames her for her rape. After being sent to a doctor, Dr. Baker determines that she was pregnant and has a theory it was by an unknown person. That evening, Mrs. Olesen, having eavesdroped on a telephone conversation between Doc Baker and Mr. Webb concerning Sylvia's situation, learns of Sylvia's pregnancy and begins spreading an untrue story about Albert fathering Sylvia's child. Meanwhile, Mr. Webb becomes deeply shamed and announces plans to sell the house and move out of the town. He tells Sylvia they need to leave to a town where no one knew them and to say, regarding her pregnancy, that her "husband" died in an accident and when she says that he blamed her for everything he tells her that she "reaps what she sows". Meanwhile by then, Albert and Syvlia had become secretly romantically involved and Albert even wished to care for Sylvia as well as her child and to raise the baby as his own. When Mr. Webb finds out that Albert has been secretly visiting her, he threatens to kill Albert if he does so again. He then comes to believe Albert had fathered his daughter's baby and vows to kill him for it. When Sylvia begs her father not to hurt Albert, he calls her a whore and she runs away. Mr. Webb barges into the Ingalls' house with a gun, Albert swears that he did not get Sylvia pregnant. Albert gets a job with the local blacksmith, Irv Hartwig, but unwittingly discloses Sylvia's whereabouts to him when he makes plans with Sylvia to run away together. When Irv who had earlier raped Sylvia tries to attack her again, she tries to escape as Albert tries to stop the rapist. However, Sylvia falls off a ladder as she tries to climb up it again. The rapist's identity is soon exposed as Mr. Hartwig, and he is eventually shot and killed by Mr. Webb. The following night, Dr. Baker reveals Sylvia had suffered critical injuries from her fall and will die shortly. Albert, however, tells Sylvia she got "lucky" when she asks if she's going to die and she believes the two will still get married and she says how she wants to wear yellow flowers and asks Albert to kiss her. He gives her one final kiss as she loses consciousness and dies. (Episode 717: Sylvia (Part 1), Episode 718: Sylvia (Part 2)) Family Romances: Irv Hartwig (raped) Albert Ingalls (dating) Children: Unknown Child (with Irv, miscarried) Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Little House characters